


Strawberry Fields Forever

by olliehollie



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluffy, Gay Newsies, M/M, Oneshot, Percy Jackson AU, camp half blood au, ooc son of aphrodite, race and elmer are besties, race is an awkward klutz, ralbert, this is crap but please still read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olliehollie/pseuds/olliehollie
Summary: In which Race is an extremely awkward and hopeless son of Aphrodite.





	Strawberry Fields Forever

“Aren’t you a son of Aphrodite?” Elmer asked from his place draped on his bed. He was lying on his back, hair brushing the floor.

“Elly, you’ve known me since we were seven, what do you think the answer is?” Race paced around the empty Dionysus cabin.

“I mean yeah, you’re obviously an Aphrodite kid.”

“Glad we figured that out.” Race snorted.

“Asshole. What I mean is that aren’t you supposed to be a love expert?”

“I am a love expert. Camp Half Blood’s finest.”

Elmer snickered, making his hair shake. “Right. Don’t let Romeo hear you say that.”

“Little bro hears it every day, he can get over it.”

“Well, Mr. Love Expert, why won’t you finally ask Albert out?”

Race stopped in front of the bed. “Can’t.” He mumbled.

“Why?”

“I can’t explain it but he makes me more nervous than anyone else I’ve ever met, I get butterflies in my stomach. Nobody has ever given me butterflies before.”

“Don’t tell Spot that,” Elmer raised his eyebrows as he mentioned Race’s ex.

Race threw a glare over his shoulder. “Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Race launched himself on the son of Dionysus and the two of them rolled around on the bed, giggling. Elmer gave Race a shove, making him fall onto the floor. Race flopped onto his front, face buried in the rug.

Elmer nudged his shoulder gently with his foot. “Racer.”

“I’m hopeless, Elly.” Race’s voice was muffled. “He’s way out of my league.”

“Not true, dude.” Elmer reached through the window and grabbed a grape from the vine outside. He popped it in his mouth. “Well, only slightly true.”

Race snorted.

There was a long pause until Elmer shouted: “Henry, Albert, Specs, hey!”

Race shot up, hitting his head on the wooden bed frame. Hissing in pain, he slumped next to Elmer on the bed. Elmer was waving out the window at three figures walking past the fire pit. “Hey, Race. Look who it is.”

Race feebly waved at them. He gulped when he saw Albert smile as they passed by.

“See? He likes you! It’s obvious-” Elmer turned to see Race smash his face in his pillow. “Racer?”

“Why is he so beautiful?” Race moaned, throwing an arm over his head.

Elmer stood up and slowly backed out of the room. “Yeah, I’m gonna need to find a love expert.”

“I already told you, I am a love expert.” Race feebly retorted as Elmer scurried out the door.

Ten minutes later Romeo strutted inside with Elmer trailing behind him. He immediately rushed to Race’s side and put his hand on his forehead. “Elmer told me that there’s something wrong with you. You do feel kind of warm. Have you had any water today? How many fingers am I holding up?”

Race swatted the peace sign out of his face and sat up, glaring at Elmer. “Why’d you bring Ro here?”

“Because he’s going to cure your lovesickness and you’re going to finally ask out Albert. He's here to help you, I promise.”

Romeo’s eyes lit up. “Really? No way, finally!”

Race scowled at his younger half brother. “Go away, Romeo. I don’t need any help.”

Romeo stuck his tongue out at Race. “Fine. I was about to go find Specs anyway.” Nose in the air, the younger boy left the Dionysus cabin.

“Look what you did! Your only hope of figuring out your love life just walked out the door!” Elmer waved his hands dramatically.

“Elly, I live in the same cabin as him. We’re literally bunkmates.”

Elmer frowned. “Oh yeah.”

“Well thanks for trying anyway. I’m a lost cause though.”

“Not true.”

“Why is Albert so gorgeous?”

“I don’t know, bro. I just don’t know. Listen. Al’s a summer camper and you're a year rounder. Spot broke up with you six months ago and now all you can talk about is Albert. You’ve been pining over him for over half a year.”

“Glad you’ve been paying attention, Elly.”

“Ungrateful ass. What I’m trying to say is that to actually date Albert, you’re going to need to….”

“....work out and become buff so he’ll notice me.”

Elmer frowned. “Uh, no. I was going to say find the courage to ask him out this summer before he leaves in the fall.”

“Oh, right.”

“You sure are one hopeless Aphrodite kid.”

“Shut up, go find Henry to make out with or something.”

Elmer shrugged and smiled. He rose to leave.

Race gaped and caught him by the sleeve of his hoodie “Dude what? I didn’t mean it seriously! Do you have a thing for him?”

Elmer shrugged again. “He’s hot, what can I say? Have you seen his muscles?”

“Dude.” Race repeated, wide eyed. He thought about the son of Hephaestus and shrugged. “You’re not wrong, though.”

“Better not spread that information around, Higgins.” Elmer lifted his fists playfully.

“No promises.” Race grinned lazily.

“I’ll tell everyone that you’re not a natural blonde.”

“Bitch, you wouldn’t dare.”

“Watch me.” And with that Elmer scurried out of the cabin, Race hot on his tail. The two of them ran around the firepit a couple of times, screaming, until Race tackled him to the ground. They laughed and rolled off of each other.

“I hate you.” Race wheezed in between laughs.

“No you don’t.” Elmer said, standing up.

“You’re right, I guess.” Race sighed playfully.

“Need a hand?” A new voice said from above him. He shielded his eyes and looked up to see Albert standing over him, hand extended. Race gasped and stared at him.

Albert tilted his head, smiling bemusedly. “Hey, you okay?”

“He’s fine.” Elmer piped up, kicking Race and snapping him back to reality.

“Uh, yes! I’m fine! Thanks for helping me up-I mean offering to do that! Your hair is really shiny today wow how do you do that, um, thanks haha.” Race babbled.

Elmer kicked him again. “Dude.” He hissed.

Something finally clicked and Race accepted Albert’s outstretched hand. Albert pulled him up and he stumbled slightly on his feet.

“You sure you’re okay?” Albert’s brows were furrowed in concern. “You’re kind of swaying right now.”

“He’s fine.” Elmer said, steadying Race on his feet. “Thanks Albert, I’ve got it.”

“Okay,” Albert frowned slightly. “See you around.” He waved and jogged off towards the Hermes cabin where his siblings were waiting for him.

Elmer looked at Race. “We’ve got to improve your talking skills.”

“Adxasvaksi.”

“See what I mean?”

“Shut up. Let’s go to dinner.” Elmer didn’t have any siblings at camp so he’d go to dinner with the Aphrodite cabin. Occasionally he’d tag along with the Demeter or Hephaestus cabins but nearly every night he sat with Race and his siblings.

The two of them walked over to Cabin 10 where Romeo was tapping his foot along with the rest of the Aphrodite kids. “There you are!” He cried angrily. “We’re gonna be late to dinner and it’ll be all your fault!”

Race rolled his eyes. “Calm down, drama queen.”

Romeo huffed and flipped his shiny hair. “You’re the worst head counselor ever.”

Race caught him and drew him in for a noogie. Romeo squealed and batted at his arm.

“Race!” His sister, Akila gasped. “You’re going to ruin his hair!”

“Calm down, Kila. Romey’s hair is gonna be just fine.” He released his little brother who quickly smoothed down his hair and glowered at him. “Who’s hungry?”

They walked past the wash houses and into the Mess Hall. Race avoided looking towards the Hermes group as he guided his siblings to their table. Elmer slipped into the seat next to him.

Race zoned out through Chiron’s small speech. He snapped back to attention when the food was brought out. “Raspberry lemonade,” he mumbled half-heartedly to his glass as it filled up.

Elmer nudged him. “Don’t look so down, Racetrack. You’ll figure it out.”

He smiled at his best friend. “Thanks, Elmer.”

“Oh shit.” Elmer muttered under his breath, staring at the head table where Mr. D was glaring at him. His dad threw a thumb in the direction of the empty Dionysus table. “That’s my cue to leave.”

“Sorry Elly,” Race shrugged laughing. He knew that Mr. D preferred his son sitting at his own table. They had managed to get away with him sitting at the Aphrodite table for the past week but this time they were caught.

I’ll see you at the campfire.” Elmer jumped up. He grabbed his glass and walked over to his designated table.

Romeo immediately slid into Elmer’s vacated seat. “Have you decided when you’re going to ask Albert out? I talked with Mike and Ike and we decided that you should do it soon.”

“Holy Zeus!” Race cursed. The sky rumbled and he held his hands up in defense before turning to his brother. “Romeo! They’re Albert’s brothers! Why would you tell them about that?”

“Hey, I didn’t tell them anything. They asked me when you two were gonna get together because they’ve seen the way you look at him.”

Race groaned as a nymph set a platter of food in front of him. He buried his head in his arms. “Am I that obvious?”

Romeo patted his shoulder sympathetically. “Yes.”

Race glared at him and began loading up his plate with food. “Whatever, Ro. Thanks for the help.” He said sarcastically. He stood up and got in line to sacrifice a portion of his dinner. When it was his turn he dropped his green beans into the fire. “Aphrodite,” he said then added, “please help me, mom.” The fire flashed pink.

* * *

 

Albert looked especially nice the next morning. Even from a distance the sweat glistening off his forehead was easily seen, making his skin glow. He had his sword slung over his shoulder as he explained something to his younger brother Boots. The afternoon made his hair shine even more than-

“You’re staring, Higgins. Why don’t you ask him out?”

The question caught Race off guard. He faceplanted in the strawberry field then glared up at his friends, juice dribbling off of his chin. Finch and Jack were grinning. “Leave me alone.” Race grumbled, picking himself up. He wiped the strawberry off his face and moved into a squatting position to resume his angry berry picking.

“C’mon, Racey.” Finch encouraged, crouching next to him. “It won’t do you any good to pine over him for the rest of your life. Just go for it.”

“Easier said than done.” Race stared at the berry he was holding.

“It worked for me and Davey.” Jack shrugged. “I told him: ‘Listen, I like you and I think you like me, let’s go out.’ Bingo.”

“But you’re you and I’m me. You’re charismatic and flirty, it’s easy for you.” Race threw his hands up.

“Aren’t those the main characteristics of an Aphrodite kid?” Finch asked, cracking his neck.

“I’m a strange exception.” Race mumbled, crossing his arms.

“Who told you that?” Jack laughed.

“Romeo, Elmer, Sarah, Kath, Spot, Tommy Boy, JoJo, Smalls-”

“Sounds about right.” Jack rolled his eyes.

“Hey guys!” A voice called from the base of the hill. Crutchie was waving up at them with a big smile. Finch’s entire face lit up and he grinned, white teeth shining.

“That’s your exit, Finchy.” Jack punched his brother’s arm.

“Bye guys, see ya later.” Finch jumped up and sprinted down the hill to Crutchie. He threw an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders and the two of them walked off.

“Cute.” Jack snorted. “They’re meant to be together, you know?”

“Yeah, I know.” Race said, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Jack noticed and gently punched his arm. “Hey, I know it’s hard to put yourself out there but it’ll all be worth it.”

Race nodded. Him, Jack and Crutchie had come to camp together nine years ago. Though they were all claimed by different parents, they still remained extremely close. Race was incredibly thankful for the two of them and Jack’s advice soothed him. He gave Jack a grateful smile and the two of them went back to their silent berry picking.

* * *

 

“Race? Race?” Specs waved his hand in front of Race’s face.

“What?” Race snapped out of his daze and looked at his friend.

“You’re breaking the popsicle sticks.”

Race glanced down to see that he had snapped a fistful of colorful popsicle sticks in half. He cursed and threw them on the table.

Specs whacked him. “Don’t swear in front of the kids.”

Race winced. “Right. Sorry kids.” The group of little campers stared at him with wide eyes. Les was laughing.

Specs sighed and pulled him to the side. “Listen, Race. When I asked if you’d fill in for Buttons and help lead Arts and Crafts, I didn’t mean to force you into doing something that-”

“No, no. Sorry, Specs. It’s my fault. I’ve got a lot of stuff on my mind, it won’t happen again.”

“Good.” Specs shook his finger at him jokingly. “What were you thinking about?”

“Nothing important.”

“I would hardly call Albert ‘unimporant.’”

“How’d you know that?” Race gawked at him.

Specs shrugged. “It’s pretty obvious. Also Romeo told me that you want to ask him out.”

“Romey told you that, did he?”

“Yup.”

“Stupid….asshole…blabbermouth....can’t keep a secret…..” Race muttered.

Specs shrugged, laughing. “You’re not wrong.”

“So...how are you two doing? I only hear what he tells me.”

“We’re good.” Specs eyed him suspiciously.

“You two being safe? Communicating? Laying off the PDA?”

“Race!” Specs’ dark cheeks flushed. “Not in front of the kids!”

“Oh, come off it. They didn’t hear anything.” Race waved his hand.

“We heard everything!” Les shouted gleefully, jumping up and knocking his popsicle stick house over.

“Les.” Race glared daggers at Davey’s younger brother. Les gulped and sat back down. Race turned back to his friend. “I had to ask, I’m his older brother!”

“Ro and I are just fine, Race.” Specs assured him.

“Okay, okay.” Race held up his hands in surrender. “No more questions, I promise.”

“Good. My turn now, how long have you had this crush on Albert?”

“A really long time. Please don’t tell Albert?” Race begged. 

Specs put an assuring hand on his shoulder. “I won’t repeat a word of this conversation.”

Race smiled gratefully. “Thanks.” Specs returned the smile and left to go inspect the kids’ creations.

Les got up from his table and strolled over to Race casually. “So, Higgins. You’ve got a crush on DaSilva, then?”

Race groaned, looked at the clock, and groaned louder. There were still forty five minutes left of class.

* * *

 

After two days of unclear thoughts, Race was glad to have Capture the Flag to take his mind off of Albert. Chiron went through the basic rules of the game. That week, Apollo and Athena were the team leaders. While most of his siblings didn’t participate, Race loved the thrill that the game gave him.

“Keep your head in the game, protect the flag, take out the enemy, don’t do anything stupid. Got it?” Jack’s peptalk was met with cheers. “Right! Let’s go out there and WIN!”

Race rolled his eyes but still saluted his friend with a smile. Jack’s Capture the Flag speeches were always short, unclear, and unhelpful. Still the son of Apollo was found making them nearly every Friday night.

As their team broke off to begin the game, JoJo nodded his head towards the river. Race gave him a thumbs up and grabbed Sniper and Katherine by the elbows, dragging them towards JoJo. The four of them slipped into the thick brush of trees next to the river, moving swiftly and silently.

“Who do we have guarding the flag tonight?” Katherine whispered, moving a branch out of her face as they moved deeper into the forest.

“Elmer and Khalil.” Race said, confident in their team’s decision. He pushed his helmet up and clutched his spear tighter.

JoJo nodded. “Good.”

“Do you see that?” Sniper hissed, nodding her head back. Race turned to see two figures approaching them. Sniper pulled Race, Katherine, and JoJo into a bush where they waited in silence.

Race could hear the people advancing. One of them said something to the other and moved towards the river. The other figure walked closer and closer to the hiding spot until the footsteps disappeared.

“I think they left,” JoJo said decidedly.

“Hey guys,” Finch whispered, sliding down next to them.

“Mother of Hades!” JoJo squealed, latching onto Race and Katherine. The ground rumbled and JoJo muttered an apology.

“We thought you were the enemy.” Sniper frowned, flicking Finch’s forehead.

“What’s up, Finchy?” Katherine said with a smile. “You scared us.”

Finch shrugged and smiled. “Sorry ‘bout that. Nothing much, how are you guys? Tommy Boy and I came over here to check on you, I sent him to border patrol and told him I’d send a couple of you over there too.”

“JoJo and I can do that.” Sniper said, getting up and pulling JoJo with her. “Holler if you need backup.”

“Sounds good.” Kath said as JoJo and Sniper departed, moving towards the river.

“Any updates?” Race asked, turning to Finch.

Finch shook his head. “Not much. Elmer and Khalil are our flag guards and we’ve got Spot, Teagan, Buttons and Blink as our outer ring of defense for them. Smalls and Crutchie are leading border patrol right now. Jack sent a group of scout across the river and he’s the head of a small team right now that's going to find the flag.”

Race nodded. “Awesome."

Finch held his borrowed sword uncomfortably. He scowled at it. “I wish Chiron hadn’t banned bows from Capture the Flag, I want my bow and quiver. This sword is too heavy and clunky.”

“Spoken like a true son of Apollo,” Race clapped his friend’s shoulder, laughing.

“Well, you can thank your brother for that new rule.” Katherine said, shaking her head.

Finch and Race both winced, remembering how two weeks ago they had to detach a fuming Mush from a tree. Jack had shot arrows at him, fastening his clothing to the trunk. “You’re right, Jack’s an idiot.”

“Well, this neck of the woods has been pretty uneventful, we haven’t seen anything yet.”

“I think you spoke too soon,” Katherine said, pointing at the two boys who emerged from the clearing. Henry and Specs, wearing the opposite team's colors, tore past them, racing through the forest. With a toss of her curls, Katherine sprang up and charged after them.

“Stay here as a lookout!” Finch instructed Race. He leapt to his feet and sprinted off to catch up with Katherine.

Race sighed and slowly stood up, brushing the leaves and dirt off of his jeans. He cracked his knuckles and turned to crack his back when he heard a shuffle of feet. He spun around, reaching wildly for his spear. When he felt nothing at his side, he looked up to find Albert twirling it with a smirk on his face.

“Evening, Higgins.” He said, combing his dark red hair out of his eyes. Race bit the inside of his cheek.

“Stupid son of Hermes.” Was the only retort he could come up with. He silently cursed himself.

“That’s me.” Albert laughed. “Here in the flesh.”

Race eyed his confiscated spear and lunged for it. Albert took a step to the side, sending Race stumbling. He grabbed Albert’s arm as he toppled over. Albert landed on him with a soft thud and Race stared into his hazel eyes.

Albert gave him a small smile. “Guess I got you now, Higgins.”

Race ogled him for a minute before coming back to reality. Shaking his head, he wrapped his legs around Albert’s hips and pushed himself forward, flipping them so he was on top. He plucked his spear from the thief’s hand and took the sword at his side.

Albert chuckled. “You’re very determined, Race.”

“Just doing what I can for the team. You're not going anywhere anytime soon.”

Albert crossed his arms and waited. After a minute he rolled up his long sleeves and fanned himself. “Wow, it’s hot out here.”

“Not as hot as you,” Race mumbled, blushing.

“What?” Albert looked at him with surprise.

“Nothing! I didn’t say anything.”

“Yeah you did.” Albert was frowning slightly now.

“You must’ve heard something else.”

“But-”

“Um….uh...I got to go!” Race scrambled up and grabbed his spear, scurrying away. He could hear Albert calling his name but he didn’t turn back. His cheeks burned and he willed his legs to carry himself as far away as possible.

* * *

 

The tapping at the window woke Race up at two in the morning. He moaned, rolling over in his bed. Another knock emitted a groan from his mouth.

“Race, there’s someone at your window.” Romeo whispered, leaning from the bunk above him. “Please deal with it, you know how Vince is when he doesn’t get his full nine hours of sleep.”

“Shut up Ro, go back to bed.” Race hissed, waving his hand at his brother’s face.

Romeo smirked from his position upside down. “It’s Albert.”

Race slowly turned to see the redhead waving embarrassedly in the window. He screamed, realized that he didn’t have a shirt on, then screamed louder. He quickly tugged the blanket over himself.

“What the heck, Race?” Akila mumbled from across the room.

“I swear to God, Race.” Vince whispered angrily, two beds away.

“Go back to sleep.” Race announced to the cabin. He was met with groans and sharp retorts. He turned back to the window and held up a finger to Albert who nodded and disappeared.

Race got out of his bed, heart pounding. He had been avoiding Albert for the past three days, following the Capture the Flag Incident, and suddenly there he was, waiting outside his window. Crazy. He tugged on a pair of joggers and threw a flannel over his bare chest, hastily buttoning a few of the buttons.

Romeo cleared his throat from the top bunk. Race turned to see him leaning over the ladder, propping his chin in his hands. He was grinning. “Sneaking out? Past curfew?”

Race held a finger to his lips. “If you rat me out, I’ll tell the entire camp that you still sleep with three stuffed animals.”

Romeo nodded. “That’s fair.” He disappeared back into bed. “Don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do,” he added quietly. Race rolled his eyes.

Two minutes later he found himself slipping out the front door and down the steps of his cabin where he found Albert kicking at the grass. “Hi.”

Albert’s head shot up. He smiled awkwardly. “Hey. Walk with me?” Race nodded and the two of them began walking in silence. They made it pass the Mess Hall and were approaching the beach. Stars dotted the clear night sky. The breeze off the water was cool enough to make Race shiver. He subconsciously moved closer to Albert.

“Nice night.” Albert commented.

“What’s up, Albert? It’s well past curfew and you know that dryads are tattletales. Last time I was caught out of bed after 11, I had to scrub the bathrooms for a month.”

Albert dropped his head. “You’re right, I’m sorry I dragged you out this late. We didn’t have time to talk after Capture the Flag on Friday. You kind of bolted.”

Race crossed his arms and looked at the ground. “You’re right, I did. Sorry.”

“What did you say to me that made you run away like that?” Albert asked. When Race didn’t answer he grabbed his shoulders and looked into his eyes. “Racetrack.”

“Promise you won’t laugh?”

“Promise.”

“I said you were hot.” Race muttered, covering his face in embarrassment.

“What?” Albert blinked. His arms fell to his sides.

“I said that you were-”

“No no, I heard that. Really, though?”

Now Race was confused. “I mean, yeah?”

Albert’s lips curled into a smile. “No way.”

Race frowned. “Um, yes way. You’re extremely attractive and nice and kind and wonderful and-”

“Will you go out with me?” Albert blurted out.

It was Race’s turn to look surprised. “What?”

“Will you go out with me? Listen, I’ve liked you for a really long time now and it’s okay if you don’t really feel the same way about me but-”

Race grabbed Albert’s face and smashed their lips together. Albert let out a soft sound of surprise before melting into the kiss. He curled his arms around Race’s neck and kissed him harder. Race worked his hands through the shiny red hair he had been dreaming about for months. It was better than he had ever imagined, Albert was warm and gentle and lovely and everything he wanted.

They broke apart and Race put his hands on Albert’s shoulders. “Of course I will, you idiot! You don’t even know how long I’ve been waiting to ask you.”

Albert smiled and leaned in for another kiss, placing his hands tenderly on Race’s hips. Race melted at the touch and kissed him back. He rubbed his hands down Albert's arms, stopping when his fingers traced a fresh scar on his forearm. “What’s this?”

Albert looked down at his arm. “A souvenir from my last quest to find Euryale. One of her guards gave me a nasty gash. It was lucky that Finch was with me, he patched me right up.”

Race nodded. “I remember that. I went crazy that week, not being able to see you.”

Albert wrapped him in a hug, kissing his cheek. They stayed entwined in each other’s arms for what seemed like forever, gazing at the stars.

“I’d better get you back to your cabin before any spying nymphs turn us in.” Albert said finally, taking Race’s hand and leading him back towards the cabins. “But next week I’m taking you out. You like burgers?”

“I love them.” Race smiled up at him.

A light turned on in the Dionysus cabin as they passed by. Elmer’s face popped up in the open window. “Race, your gay is showing,” he jeered.

Race flipped him off.

Elmer was pushed to the side and suddenly Henry was leaning out the window. “No way,” he laughed. “You finally did it, Albie.”

Albert held up his and Race’s intertwined hands in victory.

“What’s all this, Elly? If I remember correctly it’s well past curfew and there are no visitors allowed in the cabins after nine.” Race raised an eyebrow.

“You know how lonely my cabin gets, Racer.” Elmer batted his eyelashes. “Henry’s been lovely company and I won’t tell if you won’t.”

“Deal.”

Elmer winked and shut the window. He dragged Henry away, giggling. The cabin went dark.

“That’s adorable,” Albert snickered. “Henny’s been gushing about him since I first met him.”

“Darling.” Race agreed. They had made it to the Aphrodite cabin but Race didn’t want to leave Albert. He hesitated. “I don’t want to leave,” he admitted.

“Me either.” Albert wrapped his arms around Race. “Mike and Ike are only covering for me for an hour, though. Hot Shot would kill me if he found out.”

“Smart to enlist the twins.” Race laughed quietly.

“They owe me, anyway. Last week they stole some pomegranates from cabin 2 and Hera turned them into peacocks. I spent the entire day trying to turn them back.”

Race burst into laughter, covering his mouth.

Albert stared at him in wonder. “You really are adorable. Wow.”

Race flushed and gave him one last kiss. It ended when he heard scuffling from his cabin. The two of them turned to find Race’s entire cabin peeking out the two front windows.

“That’s so cute!” Akila practically sobbed, hugging a half-asleep Vince.

“OTP!” Freya cried. “Where’s my camera?”

“Attaboy, Higgins.” Romeo fist-bumped Sajan, grinning. “Proud of you.”

“This is what true love looks like.” Lennan sighed happily. Imogen nodded enthusiastically.

“Go to bed, you guys.” Race said sternly, but he was smiling. “It’s late.” He raced up the steps and ushered them back into the cabin after giving Albert a peck on the cheek.

They made it into the cabin and Race closed the door. There was a pause before he screamed: “I KISSED ALBERT DASILVA!” His siblings cheered and danced around him, exchanging hugs.

After the small celebration, Race made sure everyone else was tucked into bed before slipping into his own bunk. For the second time that night, Romeo popped his head over the side of the bed. “You’re grinning.” He taunted.

Race didn’t hide his smile. “Yeah.”

“You did good, Race.”

“I did, didn’t I? Now go back to bed, okay?”

“Fine.” Romeo disappeared back into bed. After a moment of silence he said: “now that you and Albert are together, Henry and Elmer are my next project.”

“I hate to break it to you but they’re currently hooking up in Elly’s cabin.”

There was another pause and then: “WHAT? HOW COULD THEY NOT TELL ME!!”

“Romeo!” Several voices hissed in the darkness.

Race laughed and pulled his quilt up to his chin. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, an attractive redhead dancing through his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best writing but I just had to finish and publish this story ASAP! Hope you liked this cute 'lil ralbert camp half blood au! Gotta love all those nicknames, amiright? I know it's canon that Elmer was from a big family but he fit perfectly as a Dionysus kid in this story (and aren't he and Henry the cutest?!? I died while writing the two of them). I based the cabin assignments on a post I made on my tumblr (go yell at me @viennaleia) just for reference.


End file.
